User blog:Lumoshi/Lumoshi's Reviews: Mario Kart 7
I decided to review Mario Kart 7, so here it is. Gameplay Pretty much the same as previous games. Tricks return, bikes don't. There's gliding and underwater features as well. Kart customization is available, which I shall go into depth about later. *'Grand Prix: '''Four cups of new tracks and four cups of returning tracks. They should have included more. Also, they took out the letter ranks, which made it easier to get the 3 star ranks. But the coin thing where you can only collect ten in a race is stupid, so this mode gets a 7/10. *'Time Trials: 'This is also a meh mode, although I liked the seven-ghosts thing. 9/10. *'VS Mode: 'WAIT, THERE'S NO SINGLE PLAYER VS MODE? WHY NINTENDO, WHY????????? But there's surely a mission or tournament mode, right? THERE ISN'T?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 0/10. *'Battle: 'Same thing from MKW. They should have added new modes or at least have brought some of the retro modes back. But at least they got rid of the teams-only thing. But coin runners is ruined because you can collect only ten coin max. 5/10. *'Online: '''Online is okay, and the community thing is cool also. 8/10 Overall, gameplay gets a 6/10. Characters Returning They had a good number of characters, although some could have been substituted. For example, I'm not a Waluigi fan but he has a huge fanbase so I don't know what Nintendo was thinking about leaving him out and putting characters like Shy Guy (that aren't too popular). And also, the Mii's voice was messed up. 8/10 New Metal Mario was okay, and so were Lakitu and Wiggler. However, Honey Queen was a stupid addition and should have been replaced. 7/10. Overall, characters get a 7.5/10. Tracks The new tracks were okay. 8/10. The retro tracks are a different story. First, they only included one GBA track and three N64. There were also only two GCN tracks, while they should have included at least the same number of N64 tracks. Nintendo should also have made DLC or added an extra cup or something, and the retro tracks that actually were picked were not the best choice. 7/10. Tracks get a 7.5/10. Battle Courses I ''hated ''all of the battle courses they picked. They didn't have any cool gimmicks like the Wii ones. They were very boring and weren't that big either. The retro battle courses also sucked. They didn't pick any Wii or GCN ones and instead opted for boring N64 and GBA ones. On top of that, there were only six total battle courses, so 3/10. Items The items were fun, along with the new ones as well. 9/10. Karts I didn't really like the customization idea. I prefer the MKW way of doing it. But the kart frames, wheels, and gliders were alright. 7/10. Music The game didn't have many memorable songs aside from Rainbow Road and Neo Bowser City. I absolutely loved all of the Double Dash songs and wish Nintendo did their current musical tracks with basis on those, and from SMG a bit as well. 6/10. FINAL SCORE: 6.6 A bit lower than I thought it would be. The game is pretty great but could use some improvements. Category:Blog posts